The Beauty and The Beat
by Mizundaztood23
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki the actress. Ichigo Kurosaki the lead vocalist in the band. They have met in college and middle school, but they are not that close. But what are those strange feelings and dreams they have? Will they know what happened to the childhood they don't remember? Ichiruki and other pairings...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first fanfic, hope you like it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Bleach is not mine...**_

* * *

**Chapter One:** _The Beauty's Prologue_

Eversince I was young I had wanted to be an actress. When I was in middle school, I joined every school play, til High school. At senior year I got a scholar from TAU (Tokyo Arts University), the principal there had watched my previous plays.

I got better and better in every school play, when one day while at English class, I was called at the principal's office. I'm at second year of college by the way.

_'Rukia Kuchiki, your are being called in the principal's office. Please come immediately, I repeat..'_

I look up from my desk, because I was writing, all eyes turned on me. "Rukia, do you know why your being called?" Miya whispered at me, I look at her and shook my head. "No...But I should get going.." I replied and she nodded.

I stood up then look at our prof. and he nodded. I gather my things then walked to the door, I feel eyes on me and they were gone once I walked out the door.

"Ma'am, Rukia Kuchiki is here." a lady said to a telephone, I think she is the principal's assistant. There was a muffled voice and the assistant nodded. "You can come in.." she said and I nodded.

I opened the door and my eyes widened. Someone is sitting on the chair at the right, not just someone but a woman utterly familiar. Long purple hair that is in a pony tail, dark skin, _'Could it be?' _I thought. Said woman stand up and turn around then look at me with a smile. Yoruichi Shihouin, a manager of a famous actress who just retired recently because of pregnancy. She said that she will find a new actress by going to theaters,drama clubs, school plays, I think those three are the same but that's not important.

_'Did she..watch one of my plays?' _I ask myself.

She walk towards me then stop a foot away, "You must be Rukia Kuchiki, correct?" I nodded at her question. She outstretch her hand to me, I look at it and then at her before shakin it. _'I'm not dreaming! Ohmygosh!' _I thought to myself and realize that I was shaking too fast. I quickly let go and bow my head, "I apologize for that."

I feel a hand on my head I look up and she was grinning at me, "Nah! That's okay. Seems Byakuya has been teaching you to be all noble." she chuckled.

I look at her with confusion, "You know my brother? I mean, he is famous because of the company.."

She pouted, "Aww... He didn't told you about me."

My face is a mixture of shock and confusion, "Well,, we were kind of friends at college." She said.

"Why didn't he told me?" I muttered under my breath.

I turn to the principal and ask, "Um.. why am I here exactly?"

"Let's wait 'til your brother comes." she answered. Then there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

I hadn't turn around because I was lost in thought when she said brother was coming. _'Why is brother coming here?"_

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Rukia... we should sit down." I tensed for a second and relax, brother is here. I sit in between of brother and Miss Shihouin.

"So Bya-bo, how's business?" said Miss Shihouin with a teasing tone in her voice. I turn to brother who's eye twitch from annoyance and I hid my smile, "It's fine," brother said coldly, "and don't call me that, Yoruichi Shihouin."

Said woman chuckled, "Aw! Your no fun since college!"

"Was brother different at high school?" I ask out loud and my eyes widened. "Rukia-" he was cut off, "Oh yeah! He was totally different." Miss Shihouin said, "He was brash, stubborn-"

"What is the business here?" Brother ask quickly and I restrain myself from laughing but Miss Shihouin snickered. But she stop and her voice is a bit serious, "Do you agree if I take Rukia as my new actress?"

My heart stop, _'Ohmyohmyohmyohmy! I can't believe this is happening! Say yes!'_

But that all came crashing down by a, "No." I look at him my face not showing any emotions but my eyes do, "But.. why?"

"I'm sorry Rukia but we, including your sister, promise that if you get something like this, you will have to finish college first." He said looking into my eyes and mine widened in realization. _'That's right... I remember.'_

"So Rukia, what's your answer?" Miss Shihouin ask me. I look at her and said, "I'm sorry but I have to finish college first."

"It's fine, I understand." she said then stood up, "I can wait for two years.." and grins at me. "Your still taking me?" I ask shock and excitement etch on my face. "Of course! Your one of a kind, you know. And besides I need a vacation." she ruffles my hair, "I'll see you in your next plays." I nodded and said, "Thank you!"

She chuckled, "Your welcome." and she before she walks out the door she turns to brother and said, "I'll see you around...Bya-bo!" The door closes, I look at brother's reaction and I think I vein is about to pop his eye is twitching. Then I imagined brother's surroundings and eyes were on fire, I didn't know I was giggling. "Rukia we will not speak of that, understood?" brother said quite annoyed. "Sure.." I said then mimicked Miss Shihouin's voice, "Bya-bo.." I giggled and brother's lips twitch upward into a smile and quickly turned into a thin line.

"You can go back to your class Rukia." said the principal, "Thank you for your time Mr. Kuchiki." brother nodded at her then turn to me. "I'll walk you to your class." He said and I replied with an 'Ok'.

We were at the door to the class, which is Art Class, but before I enter I turn to brother."Thank you brother." I hug him and he gave it back."Your welcome." He mumbled at my hair, we both let go. "So, I'll see you at the house then?" I ask.

"No, I'll pick you up." He said, "Just text me what time, ok?" I nodded, "Ok, see you later then." I said and he nodded then walk away, I walk into class as he goes down the stairwell.

_~2 years later~_

"Hmmm!" I stretch in my bed then yawned, I lay on my bed thinking of last night. I finally finish college! Last night was graduation and it was fun, and sad at the same time 'cuz I'm gonna miss my friends. I swing my legs over my bed and walk to the window, I push the curtains aside and saw a limo parked outside. _'That's not ours' _I thought and my eyes widened, I quickly rush to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a bath.

I wear a black tshirt and denim shorts with a pair of brown highcut converse. I went down the living room and saw brother with Miss Shihouin and a girl that's about my age, I think. "Here comes the star!" Miss Shihouin said as she walks up to me and give me a bear hug. "I-i...can't..bre-breath.." I manage to say. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said lettin' me go. I breathe in deeply for air.

"Rukia I have told the maids to pack some of your clothes, Yoruichi said she will buy you new ones." brother said and I look at him with suprise, they must have argue... "Except your personal belongings."

I nodded."Ok, I'll just go and pack them up."

After I finish packing, I went to the kitchen where a maid handed me a plate with two toast and a glass of milk. I finish them, "Thank you." I smiled at her, she returned it and I went out. I saw brother and Miss Shihouin standing beside the limo, the maids help me carry the bag and I went to brother it's time to say goodbye. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look at Miss Shihouin, "We'll wait in the limo." I nodded.

I turn to my brother and hug me, he returned it tightly. I didn't know I was crying when I sobbed into his chest I look up at him, "Sorry.." I mumbled. His expression soften like the ones when sister was alive, "Don't be.." he said and I gasp because his eyes were getting watery. "If your sister was alive, she would be so proud of you." He said as a tear escape his eye, I managed to choke out a smile. "She would be proud of you too."

He hug me again then kiss the top of my head before letting me go. "I'm proud of you too." he said with a smile, "Take care alright." He wiped away the tears and his face became cold again but his eyes were warm. "I will, and you too." I said,"I'll visit when I'm free."

"Or I could do that."

"Love you bro.."

"Love you too.."

We hug for the last time and let go, he opened the door for me and I went in when the door close I roll down the window then wave at him and he wave back. I close the window once we rounded the corner, I sigh. "Rukia. are you alright?" Miss Shihouin ask me while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for your concern Miss Shihouin,"

"Ah. And you can call me Yoruichi." I nodded and her hand lingers on my shoulder then she patted it and let go.

"Rukia this is Momo Hinamori, my assistant." Yoruichi said, "She can help you if you have problems." I turn to look at the girl in front of us, she outstretch her hand and I took it. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person." she said, "I've seen your plays becuase I always go with Yoruichi-san to watch them, you were amazing Kuchiki-san!"

"Ah... Thank you Hinamori-san. and you can call me Rukia."

"Then you can call me Momo." She said and I nodded.

"Glad you two are already friends. But we have a long day ahead of us!" I sweat drop at Yoruichi. _'Is she always like this? Sweet then serious?' _I thought. "First off, we're gonna go to Yumichika Ayesagawa, your stylist, then to the pent house to drop off the your things." Yoruichi explained.

"Is Yumichika gay?"

"Yes."

"Ah.." _'But they say gay stylist are the best' _I thought. "Is he gonna design my clothes or fix my face and hair?"_  
_

"Both." Yoruichi said, "But you know, you look beautiful even without make-up."

"I agree." Hinamori, "Let's just tell him to put light only." They both nodded.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

_~20 minutes later~_

The limo stop signaling that we have arrived at our destination, "Here we are." Yoruichi said as she went out and I was last. I look up to see the name of the store **'Yumichika's Boutique'**, have I been to this store? I shrugged and was about to follow Yoruichi and Momo but I felt a shiver ran down my spine, as if someone's looking at me. Curiosity got the best as I turn and saw at the other side of the street a boy with orange hair looking-no staring at me. Wait.. I know him! I think he was my classmate in college, and I think he has a band. But why do I feel like I have known him before? His amber colored eyes trapped me in them and I feel a bit tingly, like butterflies in my stomach.

I heard my name being called, I quickly snapped out of my trance and walk in the store. "What took you so long?"

I didn't quite comprehend what she said because my thoughts were still on that guy with orange hair. "Rukia!"

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Momo ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply and push away the thoughts about the carrot top boy.

"Yumichika this is Rukia, Rukia this is Yumichika." Yoruichi did the introduction.

"OH!" he squealed like a girl, "You look so lovely!" He walk up to me and kiss my left and right cheek. "It seems like you look lovely without make-up, just lighter ones would do."

"That's what we were talking about earlier." Yoruichi said sitting at a sofa with Momo.

"Now, I have prepared some clothes for ya'!" He grab my hand and lead me to the fitting room.

_And that's where my actress life begins..._

* * *

**_Is it ok? Hope you like it... Chapter 2 will come up soon!_**

**_Review pls. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Beat's Prologue**

When I was young, I really wanted to be a singer because I can express my feelings when I sing and I love music as much as I love my family. Two days later after my 9th birthday, me and my mom bought my very first guitar. Then _it _happened.

Me and Mom were walking home after we bought my guitar, it was raining though and slippery. We stop and waited til the cars finish crossing, I saw a guitar shop at the other side of the street then I ran. Not noticing the car coming towards me and when I heard it honked, I was frozen on the spot. I couldn't see much because of the rain but I think the car lost the brakes, I didn't know what happened but I felt I was push aside. I black out for a moment then regain my bearings and my eyes widened in realization because Mom took the hit that was meant for me. She was surrounded by a pool of blood that wouldn't stop flowing, I saw the guitar a few feet away from me but I didn't bother it. I ran to her side calling out her name and shaking her shoulder but no response came, an ambulance came with Dad. We got to the hospital sooner but it was already too late.

When we got home, I grab my guitar from Dad then ran to my room and locked the door I took out the guitar and was about to smash it to the floor but I saw something that caught my attention. There was an orange note attach to the back of the guitar, it has Mom's hand writing, I put the guitar on my bed and I sat on the floor then began to read the note.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Hope you like your first guitar! I attach this note a while ago when you were looking at some instruments, I had a dream of this day before you birthday. We were walking home with your guitar then you suddenly ran to the street and got hit by a car. I woke up screaming your name because it felt so real, but I wish it wouldn't happen and I wrote this note just in case it did. So Ichigo, if it didn't happen don't mention this to anyone ok? But if it did promise me that you won't smash your guitar and that you will move on, use this guitar to make your dreams come true. Use this guitar to sing with it to your true love, I hope you find _her_ soon, even if you already did, you wouldn't understand this til your father wants to tell you your unremembered childhood. Anyways, I wish you two will meet again so that she can make your sadness go away, she will be your ray of light and she will protect you like you will protect her. I love you Ichigo, please don't hate me or yourself if the accident happens._

_Love,_

_Mom_

And I did what she told me in the letter, I move on but the guilt is still there. But I still don't know what happened to my childhood and I haven't found _her._

At the age of 12 I created my first song 'Rain' for Mom. Some of my friends were also into music so we decided to make a band and compete in every music contest til high school, but the songs were all cover. Then at senior high me and my bandmates got a scholarship at Tokyo Arts University (TAU), and the songs should be made by the band and I we sang 'Rain' at our first contest.

At the second year of college, our band was called it was three days after a contest.

_"All members of the band _'The Breaking Rain' _please come to the principal's office immediately. I repeat.."_

Me and Grimmjow are in Art Class, Toushiro and Chad are in History class. I groaned. "What do you think they want?" Grimmjow ask.

I shrugged, "Beats me.. but we should go."

When Grimmjow and I stood up, as if on cue, the door opened and revealed Rukia Kuchiki. Best actress in the whole university and... *cough* myfirstcrush/love *cough*. I didn't know what I like about her-

"Hey look, it's the girl of your dreams." Grimmjow nudged teasingly. I glare at him and punch his shoulder then walk towards the door as the same time _ she _walks in. "Hey shorty." said Grimmjow with a seductive tone and wink. _'Gross..' _I thought then groaned inwardly. He puts his arm on her shoulder stopping her, the whole class gasped and as for I, my scowled harden and I put my hands on my pockets so no one will see it clenching then unclenching.

As for her, she rolled her eyes and shrugs Grimmjow's arm off her. "You guys should go, the principal is calling you." she glared at Grimmjow before walking to her seat and she glance to me, I think. When we were out of the room, "Dude! Did you see what happened? She didn't punch me! Grimmjow exclaimed.

I snorted, "Whatever.."

"~Someone's jealous!~" Grimmjow said in a sing song voice. My eye twitch slightly and I ignore him. "Aw, c'mon man. Don't be like that" He chuckled, "You didn't make the first move.."

I continue to ignore him and my thoughts wandered to her. Rukia Kuchiki, one of the famous girls in school despite that of her brother Byakuya Kuchiki who owns one of the richest company in Japan. She's the president of the drama club since first year college, I watch one of her plays and she was great. That's one of the things that made her famous, the drama club said she is kind, and her looks. She is completely different from others, she has pale skin like porcelain, raven black hair and she always has a hair between her eyes, her height fits her perfectly, and her eyes were big and has a deep shade of violet; she is plain, simple, and beautiful. The school calls her the 'Beauty', and I agree with that. But this isn't the first time I saw her, it was in middle school I don't know if she remembers me. Then I feel like I have seen her somewhere before, in my dreams maybe. Ugh! I don't know, I had these weird dreams since I saw her in middle school-

"Earth to Ichigo!"

I snapped out of my thoughts by Grimmjow's voice. We are already at the principal's door, also Chad and Toushiro are already here and they are all looking at me. "What?" I ask.

"You've been silent the whole time ya' know?" Grimmjow said and Chad nodded.

"Thinking of Kuchiki, are we?" Toushiro butted in with a teasing voice and smirk.

"Shut up.." I muttered then look away when I feel heat rise up to my cheeks, they snickered at me and I opened the door to get this over with.

"ICHIGOOO!"

"AHHHH!"

I was tackled to the ground by goat face, my dad. "Get off of me goat face!" I yelled as I kick him off me, I quickly stood up and he was already standing arms cross and clicks his tongue while shaking his head. "You shoud've seen that coming."

A vein was ready to explode from me. "That was completely unexpected!"

"Well my son, sometimes you have to expect the unexpected." Oyaji replied with a grin.

"Of course that was unexpected to Ichigo because he was thinking of Kuchiki-san." Chad said out of the blue as we walk in. "Chad!" they all snickered at my reaction and I glared at them mostly Chad and he just shrug.

"Into Byakuya's lil' sister, hm?" asked a unfamiliar man, he has a hat over his blonde hair and his back turn to us his wearing a tux. _'Wait.. he looks familiar..' _I thought. The said man turn to us and we all gasped he outstretched his hand and said, "Urahara Kisuke, pleasure to meet you all."

My eyes widened and I think also the guys did, Urahara Kisuke, he makes singer-song writers or bands famous. I shook his hand and we all sit down. "I don't mean to be rude but, why are we here?" I ask.

"You boys know that I can make you famous right?" said Urahara and we nodded, "So, do you agree if I make your band famous?"Urahara ask excitement can be heard from his voice.

"Hell yeah!" we sweat drop at Grimmjow's reaction. I turn to Dad and he said, "You're old enough to make your own decisions, whatever you choose I'll support you."

"If we agree, we're gonna be cut from school, right?" I look at Toushiro with wide eyes then turn to Urahara as he nodded. "Your songs are gonna be a hit!" He exclaimed.

_'If we agree we're gonna be cut from school and I wouldn't be able to see who gives me inspiration to write those songs. But there is still one song I hadn't sang, I kept that song so that when I'm famous I'm gonna sing that song to her. Wait a sec-She was also called here a while ago, I'm gonna ask the principal because I have to know. Even if it's going to be embarassing.'_ I thought to myself.

I turn to the principal, "Uh... Ma'am, can I ask you something?" I said nervously, she nodded and I gulped. I took a deep breath, "WhatwasRukiaKuchikidoinghere?"

They all look at me curiously because of how fast I speak. "I beg your pardon." the principal said.

I sigh, "I said...w-what was... Rukia Kuchiki.. d-doing here awhile ago..?"

She smiled at me and I hear the others snickering at me and I glared at them. "Oh, she was called here because Yoruichi Shihouin came and ask her if she wants to be an actress." the principal said. I almost smiled at the new but I didn't, "What was her answer?" I ask anxiously. "I was just getting to that," she said, "her answer is no."

Relief was over me. "She said she will finish college first." the principal added.

I look at my band mates and they already know the answer. "It's ok what you decide Kurosaki." Toushiro said, "Besides I also want to finish college first." Chad nodded.

"Yeah, what he said and if we leave we might not be able to see Kuchiki." Grimmjow said with a smirk and I smirk back. "I'm sorry Mr. Urahara but we decline," I said, "We want to finish college."

"Ok, I can wait for you guys to graduate!"

"Your still taking us?" we said in unison.

"Of course! It is so hard to find singer-song writers and bands these days." Urahara said, "I'll be watching your next performance boys. See you around Isshin!" And he walk out of the room.

I turn to goat face, "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, we were all childhood friends even Yoruichi Shihouin." he said, "oh, and also Byakuya Kuchiki."

"You could've have atleast told me." I said with a glare. He laughed, "You never ask."

"You can go back to your classes now." said the principal, "Thank you for coming Mr. Kurosaki." Dad nodded at that.

"I'll see ya' later my boy!" he said as he slapped my back. I grumbled something like how annoying can that goat face be.

"Hey guys, we all have the same class now right?" Grimmjow.

"Yeah it's Chemistry." Toushiro said. And Grimmjow grinned, "Sweet! I get to sit next to Kuchiki in this class!" He said like he won a lottery. I glare at him, I know he just trying to get on my nerves. "Hahaha! Don't worry Ichigo, I'm sure you'll get a chance.." He said, "If you make your move!"

When we got to class, Grimmjow started to flirt Kuchiki and I resisted the urge to pounce at him and punch his fcking face!

**-2 years later-**

I awoke by the sound of knocking at the door. "Kurosaki! Grimmjow! Get up!" Toushiro said from the other side as he keeps knocking. I gritted my teeth. "Alright! Alright! We're up!" I yelled annoyingly, and the knocking stops. I swung legs over the bed and dock my head down to keep from hitting the other bed. All four of us shared the apartment me and Grimmjow in this room, Chad and Toushiro at the other, our beds are double deck by the way.

I stood up scratching my head then stretched, I turn around to wake up Grimmjow. "Hey, Grimm-" I cut myself off by putting both hands on my mouth and I try to contain my laughter. There lay Grimmjow hand hanging, mouth open and snoring, I brilliant idea hit me but first I need a picture. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of him _'I can use this as blackmail! Bwahahahha!'_ I thought to myself. I went on with my idea, I grabbed the wake-up-horn then put the camera on video I press the button to record it and after that I press the horn.

**HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKK!**

"AHHH!" *THUD*

I burst out laughing then press stop and the video was saved. As Grimmjow starts to stand up dizzily I ran out of the room and went to the living room. When I got there I saw Chad is serving Urahara and a tall man some tea. "Kurosaki what happened?" Toushiro ask and gave him my phone, they watched the video and burst out laughing.

"Sssssh! He might wake up." I said.

"What? Shouldn't he be awake?" Urahara ask with a grin.

"I dunno, well he didn't chase me.."

"Let's check." Toushiro said and we all nodded

We went to the room quietly and peeked a the door, we all snickered and try not to laugh our asses off. The sight was priceless! There was Grimmjow standing mouth open and still snoring. "He must have been really drunk." Toushiro said.

We all nodded in agreement and an idea pop in my mind. "Hey let's knock him over and pretend to worry." I said and they nodded with a sly grin just like mine. We walked slowly around him and I grab his ankles, "Ready?" I mouthed and they nodded as I pulled Grimmjow's ankles and he face planted on the floor. We all laughed then stop and huddled when we heard him groaned, "Ugh.. What the fuck my freaking face hurts." We held our laughter and we all stood up straight as he propped himself up with his hands.

"This is my assistant, Tessai." Urahara introduced the tall man once we were all at the living room. We nodded as he took out a paper and pen. "You all have to sign this." He said after that we gave it to him and he grin, "We'll be down the looby." He and Tessai stood up and make their way to the door.

"Wait!" I said and they stopped then turn to me, "Can we visit my house to say goodbye to my family?" I ask.

Urahara gave me a sad smile and said, "Sorry Ichigo but we have a tight schedule today, you can call them and when the others finish you have to go down." I nodded and they left.

I took the first bath and after I put on some clothes I packed all my stuff in two bags, I grab my phone and called the number of my house.

"_Kurosaki Residence, who is this?"_

"Hey Yuzu.."

"_Ichi-ni! Hang on I'll go get Dad and Karin_"

I hear Yuzu calling Karin and goat face, Yuzu and Karin are fraternal twins Karin came out first then Yuzu. But their attitudes are different, Yuzu is sweet and Karin is the opposite.

"_Hey Ichi-ni how's it hanging?_" It was Karin. "It's fine, how about you guys there?" I ask.

_"Oh your lovely sisters are safe with me Ichigo!"_ said goat face.

I can't help but smile. "Ah, listen guys I can't visit today Urahara-san said we have a tight schedule." I said, "But I promise to visit if I can!"

"_Uwaaaa! Ichi-ni I'm gonna miss you!_" Yuzu cried. "_Don't cry yuzu he promised that he will visit. Good luck Ichi-ni!_" Karin said cooly.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied and saw Chad at the door then I nodded, "I gotta go now, call you guys later."

_"Ok, we'll be waiting for your call." _Karin said and I hear goat face screaming at the background. I chuckled, "Tell Dad to stop crying over that poster."

They chuckled, "_Love you Ichi-ni.." _they said in unison.

"Love you both too.." I replied and the call ended.

We headed down the lobby where Urahara and Tessai are they lead the way outside to the limo. As I help Tessai with the bags, "Hey Ichigo can you put this in the trunk? Thanks." Grimmjow handed me his bag and before I can protest he was inside, I sighed.

"Need help?" it was Tessai. "No, don't worry I'll handle it." I said and he got in the limo. If I wasn't in a good mood I'd throw Grimmjow's bag at the street and I dunno but I got a feeling I should stay outside for a while, I just shrugged then closed the trunk.

I was about to get in but a limo at the other side of the street just parked, but that wasn't that caught my attention. It was the last girl that walked out of the limo, raven black hair and pale skin. '_Could it be?' _I thought to myself. I pleaded to the Gods to turn her around and just like that she did, my heart stopped for a moment when our eyes met. Big violet colored eyes, '_It is her!'_

Rukia Kuchiki, everything seemed to slow down and the only thing I hear is the loud beating of my heart and the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach. She broke our gaze as she went in the store, I still stood there frozen by those beautiful violet orbs and suddenly goat face's words from two years ago rang at my head.

'_Sometimes you've got to expect the unexpected...'_

I don't know why but I think in the future we will meet again, I didn't realize I was grinning when. "Kurosaki! Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there and grin like an idiot?" Toushiro hollered, I growled then look at the store and saw Kuchiki being lead to the fitting room, I went in the limo.

They were staring at me mischieviously, except for Grimmjow who has his face on the window looking at something. "What?" I ask irritately. They just grinned then look away as I heard them mumbled something, the limo started to move. "Aw! I didn't get to see what they put on Kuchiki!" Grimmjow complained then he looked at me with a grin and I just glared at him.

Urahara explained our plans for today, we stopped at a store to buy some clothes Urahara's treat then we went to the penthouse, where famous people lives, but Urahara said only famous bands and singers were here. After that we went to the studio and record 'Rain'. And that's where my singer life begins.

* * *

_**End of prologues! Chapter 3 is gonna be late for a bit.. I'm sorry if it's not good..**_

_**Review pls. so I can know your reactions and thoughts about this..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh! I forgot to put on chap. 2 the song Rain is from Breaking Benjamin**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Meetings**

_~2 years later-_

_The Beauty's (Rukia's) POV_

Sitting in the limo next to the window my eyes close, earphones on listening to Shoujo by Scandal. We're going to where my-technically not mine, I'm just the main character- next movie will be planned, for the past two years my actress career is going great.

My hair has been cut below my chin, just a month ago, the hair between my eyes is still there when it grew longer Yumchiki cut it to my chin. I'm still petite -_- but I have grown 5 inches I think. I'm wearing a white blouse with violet floral designs, hollister shorts and brown sandals.

Ok enough with that I should concentrate at the movie, Yoruichi-san said that the movie is a Romantic-Horror film, Drama and a bit of comedy; the title is '_The Diary of Jane_'. That's all I know for now, she said that the directors will explain everything, Momo said there's gonna be a band playing for the songs in the movie. The is called '_The Breaking_ _Rain_' I know that band from college I'm not sure if I remebered there names because I have been busy for the past two years.

I feel a tap on my shoulder I open my eyes and turn to my right. "We're here." I can barely hear what Momo said.I put my earphones in my bag the took out my sunglasses then put it on when I saw the paparazzi outside. "Let's go ladies." Yoruichi said.

As we got out Renji and Shuuhei with six other guards protectively surrounds us as we make our way to the building. I've met Renji and Shuuhei at the penthouse after we went to Yumichika, they are our drivers or bodyguards. We all got along with each other including Momo and Yoruichi.

Renji and Shuuhei opened the doors for us as we walk down the hallway then into the elevator. The building has 30 floors we should be going on floor 29 because that's what Yoruichi-san pressed, I sigh this might take a while. The building looks like a penthouse, "Is this a studio or a penthouse?" I muttered.

"Both." Yoruichi-san said. I look at her but she was looking at the doors, she has really sharp ears.

_DING!_

Woah that was fast, as the doors open all heads turn to us. On the other side of the room where I think the directors sits and I think the band is already here.

"Hey! It's Rukia Kuchiki!" "It's so cool to finally see her up close!"

"She's so pretty!" "Hope I can get an autograph!"

I stop, turn my head to the left where I heard those voices they are still looking at me, I smiled at them and they give it back. I was about to walk away, "Um... Miss Rukia.." I turn to the girl who slowly approach me. "Yes?" I ask.

"C-can I have an autograph?" She stuttered.

"Of course.."

"Really?!" she said in disbelief and I nodded, she hands me a pen then picture of me, I look at her with an amuse look. She blush and I chuckled, "What is your name?"

"D-deni.."

I write her name on the lower middle of the picture and my signature underneath it. "Thank you!" she said when I gave her the picture. "Your welcome.. I'll see you around, Deni." I waved at her walk away. Yoruichi and the others were waiting for me, then we walk to where the directors are.

As we sat down on the couch the should held five people, I can feel eyes on me because of the chill that ran down my spine and I choose to ignore it. I am in the middle of Yoruichi and Momo, Renji and Shuuhei chooses to stand behind the couch.

"YYYOOOOORRRUUUUIIIIIIICCCHHHHIIIII-SSSSSAAAAAANNNNNN!"

*_CRASH_*

A man with blonde hair came flying towards Yoruichi and she grabs his shirt then throws him across the room. Yoruichi sat down arms crossed and her eyes closed twitching from annoyance. The blonde man came back holding his nose to stop it from bleeding and we all snickered at him, a tall man handed him a tissue and he wipes his nose. "Your so mean, Yoruichi-san!" he exclaimed while pouting.

Yoruichi grins at him and he grins back at her. "It's nice to see you too, Kisuke." said Yoruichi. Then suddenly his face was in front of me and I back away. "My, my, you have grown a lot Kuchiki-chan."

"A-ah...?"

"Aww.. she doesn't remem-!" *_SMACK!*_

He was smack at the back of his head by Yoruichi-san, I look at her with a raise eyebrow and she just shrugs. "Rukia, this is Urahara Kisuke the manager of the band '_The Breaking Rain_'." Yoruichi said.

"Oh.." I said, "I'm so sorry, I forgot.."

"It's ok my dear!" he said then looked to his left and said, "Boys, please introduce yourselves to Kuchiki-chan!"

**The Beat's (Ichigo's) POV**

"Boys, please introduce yourselves to Kuchiki-chan!"

'_Shit!' _I thought to myself.

My heart is pounding at my chest, for the first time in two years I'm nervous. I only saw her on T.V. because we were so busy for the past two years that I didn't get to see her, but isn't this what I'm waiting for?! Now we're doing a movie with her, technically not with us, we're just doing the songs for the movie so we can be here the whole time!

My palms are sweating, oh shit! I'm really fucking nervous! I see Tosuhiro and Chad made their way to her, they shook hands.

"Wait! Let me remember your names." She said, "Tosuhiro-" she points at the silver haired midget, "Chad.." then points at the giant and lowers her hand, "right?"

"Right." Toushiro said and Chad nodded.

"Is it ok if I call you in your first names?" she ask.

"Sure." Chad and Toushiro said in unison.

"Then you guys can call me Rukia, so it would be fair." then she whispered something at Toushiro.

They turn to the girl who is sitting on the couch, "Rukia!" she has a blush on her cheek.

"What?" she has a cheeky smile.

Then Toushiro outstretched his hand to the girl and the girl took it. "It's nice to meet you, Hinamori Momo."

"A-ah.." said girl blush and Toushiro has a tinge of pink on his cheeks, no way..

Someone nudge me from my side, I turn to Grimmjow who was grinning at me. "What?" I glared at him.

"Oh, nothing." he said, "I'm gonna go and introduce myself even if she knows me."

Damnit! I'm not yet ready, when Grimmjow finishes I have to go and shake hands with her. I quickly put on a scowl to hide my nervousness, GAH! I'm. So. Fucking. Nervous! Chad and Toushiro made their way back at the couch then sat down.

"Hey shorty." Grimmjow said like he did four years ago. Said shorty rolls her eyes at him, "Grimmjow, correct?" The blue haired flirt grins and takes her hand, "Correct." He was about to put his lips at her knuckles but she quickly slips her hand away, I chuckled at Grimmjow's reaction.

"Oh my, that was a close call and forward of you Grimmjow." she said, "Do you want Nel to know you've been flirting?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened, "W-what? How? When? WhAT?"

The raven black haired actress chuckles lightly, "I met her at the bar she works at, and we've become close."

Grimmjow chuckles, "Oh well, it was worth a shot to make him-" he looks at me when he said him, "-jealous she's all yours Ichigo."

All eyes turn to me and I glared at Grimmjow as my scowl hardened. He sits beside me as I glare at him, resisting the urge to choke him to death, and he just shrugs but has his grin. I inwardly sigh, '_Well, can't keep a lady waiting._'

I stood up then walked towards the raven haired beauty who has my heart, with every step I take my heart beats faster and when our eyes met I saw sparks fly. I wish I know what she is thinking right now, I stop a foot away from her then outstretched my hand to her and she took it. My heart did a triple back flip, what the hell?!

But, why does this feel like deja vu?

We were both looking at each other, it's like we have done this before, I somehow can't shake that feeling off.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Rukia Kuchiki."

_**Author's POV**_

Both Ichigo and Rukia are thinking, why does this feel like deja vu?

Their hands still linked together as they got lost in each others eyes, neither notices that everyone around them is watching with a smile on their faces and are having the same thoughts.

_'Love..'_

Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other with a sad smile. Both know that they can't tell the carrot top and the midget, or else they will face Byakuya's wrath. Both are thinking a way to convince Byakuya to break the ice but they decided not to just yet and let the two be close like they did, but they will inform Isshin about this.

* * *

**_What is that they wanted to tell Ichigo and Rukia? Hehehehe... If you want to know stay tuned LOL!_**

**_ I know I said that chap. 3 is gonna be late but it's a bit short, so here it is!_**

**_Thanks for the reviews! Keep doing it so I know what you think about this chapter.._**


	4. Chapter 4

_** Here's chapter four.. **_

_**Author's POV :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Meeting pt. 2**

Ichigo and Rukia's hand still linked together as they got lost into each other's eyes, unbeknownst to both of them that they are feeling the same thing, deja vu.

Grimmjow clears his throat and that has snap the two out of their trance, everyone who was watching slightly glares at Grimmjow as he gave them an innocent look.

Ichigo and Rukia quickly let go as they sat down with a tinge of pink on their cheeks, but on the inside they are missing the warmth when their hands had touch.

_'How embarrassing..' _Rukia thought, _'How long where we standing there? And why do I feel dissapointed when we let go? His amber eyes were like...damn! Why am I thinking like this? Ugh.. they're gonna tease me about this.'_

_'Sht!' _Ichigo thought, _'What the hell just happened? And I'm miss her hand already? I remember swimming in those violet eyes like pools... *slap!* Ok I mentally slapped myself to get those violet orbs on the corner of my mind. Fck there gonna tease me about this.'_

Both obliviously are having mutual thoughts and made a mistake to glance at one another because the blush on their faces grew darker when they saw each other then both look away the same time. The ones who saw their reaction chuckled and as silence begins to speak with them it has been cut off by a _DING!._

All heads turn to the three men and a girl walking out the elevator; the one in the middle has dark brown hair, a faded goatee, wearing grey polo and black pants and shoes; at the left has maroon hair wearing a red polo, skinny jeans and sneakers; at the right has short messy black hair wearing white polo with black outlines and black pants and shoes.

"Sorry we're late.." yawned the man with the faded goatee, "Oof!" he yelped when the little girl had punch him in the stomach.

"Now Lilinette-chan no need to get violent." said the director with a brown hat.

"Don't call me that!" Lilinette stomped her way to the couch that is facing the band. Said girl has light green hair and is wearing a light green blouse and denim shorts.

The one with the maroon hair keeps glancing at the midget actress oblivious to him a certain carrot top is glaring at him.

"Starrk so nice to see you again." Yorucihi said as she goes to him.

"Ah, likewise Miss Yoruichi." He replies as he takes her hand then brought them to his lips.

"Don't need to be formal." Grins Yoruichi and Starrk smirks, both know that a blond musician manager is watching them

"Guys, why don't you introduce your asses to Miss Kuchiki there." Starrk said to the two boys behind him and they nodded, "Even if you guys already know each other." Starrk mumbles that only Yoruichi heard.

Rukia stands up as she took the hand that was outstretch for her. "Hey Ruki, how ya' been?" the man with the maroon hair said. Said girl rolls her eyes, "Don't call me that Ashido, and I'm doing well you?" Ashido was about to reply.

"Rukia Kuchiki, pleasure to be working with you again." said a emotionless voice.

Rukia let's go of Ashido's hand and turn to man and said, "Ulquiorra Schiffer, pleasure's all mine and will you stop with the whole name calling?" But the man just gave her a blank look, "Still impassive as ever."

Ashido chuckles, "Yeah, same ol' Ulqui."

Ulquiorra glares at him, "Do not call me that Ashido Kano."

"Doesn't your saliva dries because you always use other people's whole name?" Ashido said with a grin and Rukia chuckles at that but Ulquiorra just gave them a glare then sighs.

Unbeknownst to the three a pair of amber eyes is watching them intensely. "Dude, they might melt." Ichigo turn to Grimmjow who has his arms cross behind his head."They are not ice creams." Ichigo said then turn his attention to the three and Grimmjow snickered.

"Why don't you all sit down now? We're only waiting for two." All who were standing sits down to their respective seats so their formation is like this:

** Director's group**

** Starrk's group _ Table _ Urahara's group**

** Yoruichi's group**

The silence is quite comfortable, every once and a while Ichigo and Ashido glances at Rukia but the raven haired actress doesn't know because she is too busy chatting with Momo. And when the two boy's eyes have meet a silent battle is being unleashed, Toushiro and Ulquiorra shooks their heads and the others grins.

A *_DING!* _has interrupted the silence and ended the silent battle. "Hi everyone! Sorry if we're late." said a bubbly voice, some heads turn some didn't.

_'Crap.. what is she doing here?' _Ichigo thought. He turn to Grimmjow and ask, "What is she doing here?"

"Man, didn't you heard what said Urahara earlier?" Grimmjow sighs as Ichigo glares at him, "He said the other actresses or actors name. didn't ya' hear?" Ichigo shakes his head, "Wow, maybe you were so caught up in seeing Kuchiki again that you didn't hear anything else."

Ichigo glares at him, "Wow Grimmjow, didn't know ya' had the brain to figure that out." Ichigo said bluntly. The blue haired flirt glares then smirks, "Seriously dude? You didn't hear anything?

"Shut up." Ichigo said at the snickering blue haired flirt then turned his attention to Rukia.

"Ah, don't worry Orihime-chan we haven't started yet." said the brown haired director.

"Hehehehe... Kuchiki-san!" Orihime squealed once she saw the midget actress then ran up to her and gave her a bear hug.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _'Sht! Are they close? Damn, how can I make a move to Rukia if Inoue is here? That Ashido guy is a problem too, fck! Karma why did you come you bitch?!'_

* * *

**_Dun! Dun Dun! Please don't kill me! I hate Orihime too but because of the Ichihime pairing... And besides there is no Angel if there's no Devil in the story, right? Why does Ichigo hate Inoue so much? *evil laugh* You'll find out in the next chapter..._**

**_Frossenangel - the secret will be revealed don't worry... but not sooner.. ;)_**

**_Review! O:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes:**_

**_I'll just telll Orihime's Story..._**

_Orihime Inoue became an actress since junior high school. she is just the same age as Rukia and Ichigo. Since Ichigo's band became famous she said, when she was interviewed in a talk show, that she has fallen in love with the lead vocalist of the band _'The Breaking Rain'. _ Then at another talk show where Inoue is they made Ichigo go there to ask if he feels the same, of course he didn't return her feelings and said he was in love with someone else then started to walk out of the stage. But before Ichigo leaves Orihime stood up and said, "I'm not gonna give up on you! I know you like me! And I will find whoever you are in love with!" Ichigo just glances at her then leaves._

**_NOW BACK TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Meetings pt. 3**

"A-ah.. I-inoue-san...c-can't bre-" Rukia manage to say in the *ehem!* valleys.. *ehem!* of the big chested actress.

"Oopsie!" the bubbly actress said as she let Rukia slide down on the couch taking a deep breath, "It's just that I miss you! And I like what you've done to your hair."

"Ah, yeah... I miss you too." Rukia lied, truth be told Rukia and Momo dislike the bubbly actress because of the way she had treated Momo the last time they went shopping. Inoue made Momo carry all the bags while dragging Rukia away preventing from helping Momo.

"Ano.. Momo-chan can I sit there?" Inoue ask as she points at where Momo is sitting.

"Orihime why don't you just sit beside Hinamori-chan?" Another voice said and it was Inoue's manager, Rangiku Matsumoto. "But I want to sit beside Kia-chan!" Inoue pouted.

Rukia and Momo exchanged looks then sighed. "Sure Inoue you can sit here." Momo said as she stood up and sits beside Yourichi. As the chattering quiet down, "Alright! So everyone's here, let's start then shall we?" the white haired director claps his hands together.

"You all know me, Jushiro Ukitake, and to my left is Shunsui Kyoraku-"

"Hai hai!" the said man waves.

Ukitake shakes his head at his partner then continues, "These are my assistants; Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki."

"Nice to meet some of you again." they said in unison and bowed slightly.

"And this is my lovely Nanao~chan-!" Kyoraku was about to hug the lady beside him but his face kiss a book.

Ukitake and Kyoraku explains the movie everyone listens attentively, but every five seconds or so an orange haired and a maroon haired would steal a glance to a raven haired who is listening so attentively.

"Hey Kia-chan." Inoue whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I think Ichigo is checking me out."

Rukia looks at her with a raise eyebrow as the bubbly actress shrugs, Rukia knows about Inoue's head over heels for the orange haired vocalist. Rukia glances at Ichigo as their eyes met once again, not caring if anybody sees them Inoue notices this and it makes her heart shatters. _'No.. Rukia is my friend maybe she is just telling Ichigo to date me with her mind powers! That's so cool!' _Inoue thought.

Rukia is the one who broke the gaze then turn her attention to the directors. _'What is this feeling? Is it deja vu? Uggghhhh... I should stop thinking about this for now.' _Rukia thought as she push those away to the back of her mind.

_'Damn! Just one look from her is all it takes to make my insides melt...' _Ichigo thought.

Ashido also notices their gaze a while ago and he feels his heart wrench when he saw there was a spark in their gaze. _'I have a competition eh? Well, I won't back down.' _ He thought.

"Alright! We have told you about the movie so for now you can all relax in this building. Oh and the band can stay here even if the songs are finish." Ukitake said.

"Aww yea-" Ichigo realizes that he said that out loud he clears his throat, "Continue."

His band mates including Urahara tries to control their laugh, Ichigo gives them a glare that says 'Shut up or else'. And they all stop but they still wore the grins on their faces.

"Floor 5 is the cafeteria, floor 10 is the arcade, floor 20 is the pool, floor 21 is the spa, and many many more!" Kyoraku said, "You will see the list once you're in the rooms."

"These cards," Ukitake held out four cards, "Are for the managers, and you kids your cards are in your rooms. These cards will be your key to any floor in the building. Except those private floors for example your rooms, if a staff brings you a mail or something she will have to press the call button and you will hear his/her voice and see him/her in a screen beside the list of the floors."

"Floor 14 is where your group will be Yoruichi." Kyoraku said as he handed her the card.

"Floor 15 is where the band will be." Ukitake handed Urahara a card.

"Floor 16 is where your group Starrk." Starrk catches the card with ease.

"And floor 17 is where Rangiku's group." Rangiku accepts the card.

Everyone stood up, except the directors, and made their way to the elevator.

"Ehh... We can't be staying together Kia-chan!" Inoue whined.

"Don't worry Inoue, we can see each other later." Rukia replies and regrets it but its too late.

"Ok! Let's go to the arcade!"

"Ah, sure."

"Come on let's get in the elevator."

"You can go first Inoue we can't fit there."

"Oh well, see you later then. Bring Momo-chan if you like!" Inoue said as the doors finally closed.

Rukia sighs as she feel an arm drapes over her shoulder. "Is she giving you a hard time rukes?" Rukia glares at the owner.

"What?" Ashido ask innocently.

"Yeah she is giving me a hard time." many chuckles were heard from Rukia's comment, "And get your smelly arm off me maroon gorilla." she added with a smirk as she shrugs his arm off her shoulder.

"You're so mean Kia-chan!" Ashido mimics Inoue's voice, everyone who was watching laughs. But a certain assistant and guitarist in the band is passing silent messages, and a carrot top glares at the maroon gorilla.

"But you're arm is smelly though." the impassive said with a smirk and it shock everyone but they chuckled at the end.

"Does not!" Ashido sneered at Ulquiorra.

_*DING!*_

"Hey maroon gorilla and company let's go." Starrk said as he enters the elevator and his group follows.

"Hey!" Ashido sneers at his manager and Starrk just shrugs. "See you later Ms. Shihouin." Starrk said with a wink.

"Yeah, see you later too Mr. Coyote."

Ashido looks at Rukia then winks, Rukia stuck her tongue out to him. Ashido glances at Ichigo and met his glare but the battle has ended when the doors had close and it will once again continue in the next meeting.

"Yoruichi-san." Urahara said.

"Hm?"

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"Ah sure, what-"Yoruichi said but Urahara cuts her off and said with a serious tone, "In private." Yoruichi nodded. She turns to Momo and gives her the card.

"Boys, please let the ladies go to their floor first. You all can fit in the elevator" Urahara said to the band and they nodded.

"Abarai, Hisagi, make sure they are safe ok?" Yoruichi said. "Yes ma'am!" both guards saluted.

They all watch as both managers walks away, they all look at each other then to the two thinking what is up. "What do you think crawled up Urahara's ass?" Grimmjow ask.

"I dunno." Ichigo shrugs.

"Maybe his jealous.." Toushiro

"Yeah, did you see when Starrk-san and Yoruichi-san winks or grins at each other?" Hinamori said.

"Uh huh, and do you two know you guys are getting pretty close?" Rukia said teasingly.

"Rukia!" "Kuchiki!"

Rukia laughs at the two beetroot, and the others did too. "So Toushiro are you trying to woo Hinamori here?" Ichigo chuckles.

"Kurosaki!" Toushiro yelled, "I am not the one trying to woo anyone, you in fact are trying to woo R-" before Toushiro could finish Chad had put his hand over Toushiro's mouth to Ichigo's relief.

"Chad?!" Toushiro takes off Chad's hand and the giant shrugs.

_*DING!*_

The band went in first and the actress' group, Rukia has a brilliant plan coming up her mind. "Hey Momo can we exchange place I'm gonna tell something to Renji and you should be in the front so you can slide the card there."

"Ah?" Rukia suddenly pull Momo and they exchange places. "Rukia!" Momo yelled when she knew what position she is in, she and Toushiro are beside each other.

"What?" Rukia ask innocently, "Your blushing you know." Momo quickly turn around not facing her friend ans Rukia chuckled at that.

While Ichigo's heart is pounding in his chest because Rukia is in front of him. His palms are sweating because Rukia is just a tiny gap between them and if the elevator rocks a bit she would bump to him. Rukia feels eyes on her so she glances up and Ichigo quickly looks away with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

All of them were getting along, like Renji and Grimmjow, Chad and Hisagi, Momo and Toushiro but there are two certain people who are silent the whole ride. The elevator suddenly rocks, siganling they are at the floor. By the sudden shake, Ichigo caught Rukia who almost fall backwards as they look at each other something snaps them out of their thoughts.

_'Curse that sound! I hadn't been able to look at her eyes again.' _Ichigo thought unbeknownst to him the said girl is having the same thoughts.

They all straighten up as Renji, Shuuher, Momo and Rukia makes their way out of the elevator once the doors opens. Momo has a blush on her face then waves at Toushiro as he did it back. Both Ichigo and Rukia glance at each other, Rukia gave a smile that makes Ichigo's heart go all the way up to heaven their gaze is broken by the closing of the doors.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Is it good? Please review for me to continue this story...**_

_**because I have a another story I'm typing in my notepad, it's called**_'The Hollow Games'

_**and there are two more stories i'm working on so I'm a buzzy bee, LOL! All the stories are Ichiruki by the way!**_


	6. Author's Message :3

_**Hey readers, **_

_**My parents will take my gadgets away when they see I have a line of seven in math. But if there isn't I will type write away. But don't worry I will continue this story! I just post this JIC (JustInCase)**_

_**We've been very busy because my grand grand died..**_

_**Thank you for reading.. And please wait for the other chapters...**_

_**I. Will. Not. Stop. Writing. Ichiruki fanfics!**_

_**Just wait for them...**_

_**And I will Continue this story!**_

_**#DieHardIchiRukiFan3**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mizundaztood23**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm back! Mizundaztood23.. ;3**_

_**Here it is! Sorry for the late update..**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Friends?**

_Rukia's POV_

I sigh, why do I feel like I have known Kurosaki for so long? I sigh again for the uptenth time.

"Hey, you okay Rukia?" Renji ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Wow! This looks like our pent house." Hisagi exclaims.

"But its not the same." Renji says.

"I know that smart ass." Hisagi retorts, "I'm just saying that it almost looks the same."

The two argues on and on. Me and Momo gaze the living room, it has three couches and a glass table. There's so many movies below the T.v and I see some of my mines, oh and by the way the T.v is huge, it looks like a mini cinema. The kitchen is an island type, there's a long table and has eight chairs, the refrigerator has two doors.

We go back to the living room and I feel my phone vibrate in my bag then take it out.

* * *

**From Inoue Orihime:**

**Kia-chan! Let's go to the arcade after lunch?**

* * *

I reply with an "Ok." then put my phone in my bag.

"Do you guys think Yoruichi-san likes Urahara-san?" Hisagi ask as he plops down the couch and we all follow suit.

"Obviously." Renji says sarcastically. Hisagi glares at him.

"Those two are meant for each other." I said, chuckling. They all did too and we fall into a comfortable silence.

_DING!_

We all turn as Yoruichi walks out the elevator with a grin. "So, what happen?" I ask.

"Oh well, Kisuke's a bit... jealous." She says with an amuse face.

"Wait, are you two together?" Momo ask and her answer is silence. "Well?"

"Uh.." Yoruichi starts, "Did you guys check your rooms?"

"Hey your changing-" I cut Renji off.

"If we're gonna stay here, how about our clothes?" I ask and the three glares at me while Yoruichi sighs in relief. I give them a 'What?' look.

"There at the lobby by now, I told the maids to bring it here. The staff will bring it here any minute." Yoruichi says.

"Okay, Yoruichi-san after lunch were gonna go to the arcade." I say.

"Oh sure." She replies. I look at Renji and Hisagi, "You guys wanna come?" I ask.

They glance at each other and give a thumbs up, "Yes!" they say in unison.

"Did y'all check the rooms?" Yoruichi ask as we shake our heads and run to find our rooms, "Mine's the master bedroom!" She calls out.

"But they all look like master bedrooms!" Momo exclaims, "And there's only three rooms."

"Because you and Rukia will share this room, Renji and Hisagi at the other." Yoruichi says leaning on the door frame.

"And yours is the room with a large bed." I say and she grins.

_DING!_

_"Um.. Miss Shihouin, we have the bags!"_

Someone said from the speaker at the elevator I think. We all go back the living room and Yoruichi slides her card to a grey slot beside the elevator. The doors open and reveals Kiyone and Sentaro. "Thank you for bringing it up here." Yoruichi says.

"It's nothing-!" Sentaro is cut off by his companion.

"Hey! She's talking to me you buffoon!" Kiyone exclaims.

"What?! I carried all the large bags and you carried the small ones, you elf!" Sentaro retorts.

"We appreciate it from both of you." I say and they stop. "We'll help you get them out." Renji says.

We all help them get the bags out of the elevator. "We are so sorry for our behavior earlier." They both say in unison.

"It's fine." Yoruichi waves and they bow as the doors close. "Why don't y'all start unpacking and I'll cook lunch." Yoruichi says as she walks to the kitchen, we all nod in agreement.

Me and Momo help each other unpack. "Hey Rukia."

"Hm? What is it Momo?" I ask.

"I think I lik- nevermind."

I look at her with a raise eyebrow and before I can ask. "Did you saw the way Kurosaki looks at you?" She ask and I look at her then shake my head, she frowns at that.

"Lunch is serve!"

Me and Momo race to the kitchen also did Renji and Hisagi, they were leading. Then suddenly they both trip so as us and we land on their backs. we all burst out laughing.

"Alright children, get off my bag and let us eat lunch." Yoruichi grins as she walks out the kitchen to help us get up, but me and Momo pull her down to us and she's on top of us now. All of us laughs, even Yoruichi.

"You ladies get off now, my back hurts." says Renji and Hisagi nods. We giggle but oblige, once we stand up we stretch a bit then go to the dining table.

After lunch, I go to the bathroom to freshen up. I peel off my clothes then change into a white blouse with a peach skirt and brown doll shoes.

I see the three chatting on the couch, Momo came out of the kitchen when Hisagi and Renji stood up. "Let's go." I said gesturing them to follow me, "Yoruichi-san, we'll be going now!" Momo slides the card and the doors open.

"Ok, be careful children. And if you see Rangiku can you tell her to come here?" She ask as we got inside the elevator. We nodded then Renji press floor 10, as the doors closed we talk about the big chested actress.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

We just finish eating lunch and I up in the bathroom. I change my clothes to some white tee and baggy pants with black sneakers.

The guys are at the living room. Chad, Grimmjow and Urahara are watching somethin. Toushiro is reading a book.

"Hey guys, wanna go to the arcade?" I ask them. They turn to me and grinned ear to ear. "What?"

"You just wanna see Kuchiki." Toushiro stated as he turn to his book flipping a page.

I scowl and feel heat rise up my cheeks, I look away briefly. "N-no... We just haven't been to the arcade for the past two years." I scowl at them.

Chad stands up then turns to me, he nods at me. Toushiro closes his book, "Me too." He said standing up then puts his book at the chair he sat on.

"You just wanna see that girl with a bun.." I trail off thinking the the girl's name.

"Hinamori." Chad said.

"Ah! Yeah.. Hinamori." I wiggle my eyebrows at Toushiro.

He coughs and mumbles something. I glance at where Grimmjow sits and he wasn't there.

"C'mon you slow pokes!" He said already in front the elevator. I snicker at him then turn to Urahara. "You coming manager?" I ask and he shakes his head in response.

We got into the elevator then Toushiro presses floor 10. "Is something chewing Urahara's ass?" I ask.

"Yeah, Starrk Coyote and Yoruichi Shihouin." Toushiro said and I look at him with a raise eyebrow. "Don't you remember our conversation when we were at the meeting?" He ask and I shook my head.

He sighs and tells us that Yoruichi and Starrk are making Urahara jealous. I was half listening because I'm thinking of ways to approach Kuchiki without that Inoue in the way.

_DING!_

The doors open and reveals the arcade. We walk out and I look around, my heart leap with joy as I spotted Kuchiki and her company buying their power cards. When they finish they turn to our direction and they notice us, I see Inoue staring at me but I ignore her because my attention is focus at a raven haired midget actress.

We walk up to them, I meet Kuchiki's eyes again I felt an airplane came out of my stomach. She nodded, once we are a few steps away from them, and smiles. "So you guys came too huh?" She said.

I ignore the feeling in my stomach, "Ah, we haven't been in the arcade for the past two years." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Kia-chan! Come on, I wanna play!" Inoue whined as she tugs on Kuchiki's arm.

"Ah. See ya' guys around." Kuchiki waves at us and they walk away.

_'Yosh! I had a decent conversation with her. Now all I have to do is...what?' _I thought to myself, _'Is to get closer?'_

"She said we came too. Does that mean Schiffer and Kano are here?" Toushiro said.

_'What?! That maroon gorilla is here? This is going to be tough.' _I thought.

"Oi! Ichigo! Let's buy our cards." Grimmjow said. I snap out of my thoughts, I nodded.

After we buy our cards. "Can you guys help me talk to Kuchiki?" I ask as we walk around finding something good to play.

"Didn't you just talk to her?" Grimmjow said with a grin as he keeps looking around.

"Ha ha.." I said sarcastically and glare at him.

"How can we help?" Chad ask.

"I wanna be alone with her." I said as they stop and look at me weird.

"That's not what I-" I sigh, boy these guys have dirty minds.

**'But you also want to..' **A voice in my head

_'Shut up!'_

"Hey Kurosaki, are we gonna go or what?" Toushiro said.

I give him a sly grin, "You wanna see Hinamori so badly."

His eyes widen and he looks away, I think I caught a blush. We snicker at him, "Don't worry Toushiro, your secret's safe with us." said Grimmjow.

"Shut up!"

We laugh at him then continued to walk.

_Rukia's POV_

**A NEW CHALLENGER**

_'HAHAHA! This is my 8th challenger, and they're all guys. Except challenger 2 and 3, and I don't know my new challenger.' _I thought.

I'm playing Tekken 6, by the way. And my character is Emilie De Rochefort or 'Lili' for short.

Momo got drag by Inoue to play other games, Inoue said she doesn't like this game but me and Momo does. Shuuhei went with them to keep an eye on them, Renji stayed with me though.

"Your so awesome Rukia!" Renji exclaims. I smirk, my ego going up. My current challenger picks Lars, I pick Lili again. My current challenger wins the first round, I win the second and third, he beats me at the fourth, it's a tie.

**FINAL ROUND**

It was a close call game but I won by a combo! **GREAT! **I didn't notice the crowd surrounding us, me and Renji, when they cheered. I smile at them then wave my hand, some went back to ther business. when Renji shooed them, but some stayed.

A new challenger again, Devil Jin, the challenger is a boy. I was about to pick Lili but, "You're pretty good for a girl." A voice said to my ear, I suddenly stood up because of suprise and I think I hit the guy's chin with my shoulder.

I know he was a boy because of his voice, I turn and gasp. "Kurosaki! Oh geez.. I'm sorry." I said once I saw who he was. He's sitting at the floor, rubbing his chin. "You kinda scared me, here let me help you." I said, sighing. I hold out my hand to him, he looks at it then turn to me before taking it.

**Ichigo's POV**

I take her hand and it fits mine. Once I stand up she lets go and I dust myself. "For a midget you hit pretty hard." I said looking at her, her eyes widen and squints.

"What did you just call me?" She ask through gritted teeth.

_Uh. oh._

Then I smirk inwardly, she's cute when she's mad. **Your gonna regret at what your about to say.' **said the voice in my head. _'No. I won't.' _ said.

"Mid-get." I said with a grin.

"Ow!" I yelp in pain, she kicked me in the shin. She grab the front of my shirt and lower me to eye level.

"_Do not _make fun of my height, strawberry." I glare at her and she smirk.

"Then _do not _make fun of my name, midget." I grin triumphantly when she glares at me.

We stay like that for a while, then she looks at the corner of her eye and let go of compose herself and I did too, I glance around suddenly remembering where we are.

The crowd look at us with mouths slightly open, I just give them a 'what-ya'-looking-at' look.

"So, Kuchiki was the one playing eh?"

Kuchiki look at Grimmjow with a smug grin. "Yeah, why?"

"You sweep Kurosaki's character off the floor with that combo!" Grimmjow exclaims then burst out laughing.

Kuchiki now looks at me. "You were the one playing Lars?"

"Yeah.." I said scratching my head.

"Who played Armor King?" She ask and I pointed at Grimmjow.

"Hahahaha!" a guy with red hair burst out laughing, "You were that one-?" He points at Grimmjow with a grin, "-Rukia ended your character with a combo too!" He laughs again.

I snicker at Grimmjow and he glares at the red haired guy, and was about to say something but a super annoying voice stopped him.

"Eh?! What is going on here? Excuse me... Kia-chan! Where are you?"

"I'm right here Inoue!" Kuchiki calls out.

The crowd opens a path revealing Inoue with Hinamori and a guy with a 69 tattoo on his left cheek. "Renji, what's happening here?" ask said guy.

"Oh Rukia just defeated some guys at the band." Renji is the one with red hair.

"Really?! Did you defeat Toushiro?" Hinamori ask.

"We were about to play Momo!" Toushiro said from the other side.

"Just a minute Toushiro!" Kuchiki said, "Momo do you wanna play? I haven't pick my character yet."

"I-i.. um.. I don't know..if-if its ok with Toushiro." Hinamori stutters.

"Toushiro, is it ok if you battle with Momo?"

"Sure!" Toushiro said.

Kuchiki pushes Hinamori to sit, Kuchiki got back to my side and I grab two chairs for us to sit on, Hianmori's character is Xiayo.

"Thanks." Kuchiki said as she sit down, I nodded then followed suit. It seems she doesn't mind when I scoot a bit closer to her, which is a relief.

First round goes to Toushiro, second to Hinamori, third to Toushiro again, and fourth to Hinamori. Its a tie. **FINAL ROUND**.**  
**

"Go Hinamori!" Kuchiki cheers.

"C'mon Toushiro!" I cheer too.

"Shut up!" Toushiro and Hinamori said in unison. Me and Kuchiki looks at each other and snickers, we avert our attention when we heard the machine says **DRAW.**

"Hm! Looks like someone can keep up with little Toushiro!" Grimmjow exclaims.

"Shut up!"

"That was great Momo!" Kuchiki said, "High-five!"

"Thanks.." Hinamori said.

"You were awesome Momo." said Toushiro as he walk up to us with Chad behind him. "Uh..thanks, you were too." Hinamori said with a blush.

I nudge Toushiro and when he look at me, I smirk at him, he look away with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Wow! Momo-chan and Hitsugaya-kun became close so quickly!" Inoue squealed.

Hinamori gape at her with a blush, Toushiro on the other hand choke a bit then looks away. We all chuckled at their reactions.

"What happened to your chin, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue ask me and I give her a confuse look.

"Dude, you've got a bruise there." Grimmjow said then points at my chin.

I touch it and wince slightly, yup there's definitely a bruise there.

"Darn, I'm sorry about that Kurosaki." Kuchiki said.

"No, no it's fine. You don't have to apologize." I said waving my hand.

"She already did, dumbass." Grimmjow mocks. I give a glare and he just shrug.

"What happened?" Inoue ask innocently, and I decided not to roll my eyes.

"He kinda bump on my shoulder." Kuchiki explains.

"Huh? What? How?" Inoue's voice raised slightly.

"Well, it's his fault for sneaking up on me." Kuchiki said as she cross her arms. "Ah, so your a jumpy midget eh?" I say teasingly. She glares at me, "And your a sneaky strawberry." She retorts.

Everyone who was watching, I hear them, snickered. Me and the midget looks at each other, I outstretch my hand to her. "Truce? Midget."

She shrugs then takes my hand. "You said it. Strawberry." Both of us gripping tightly.

"Both of you too! Now were all buddy buddy, let's enjoy the rest of the arcade!" Inoue said, the crowd cheers and so as our friends.

We both let go and I swear at Inoue in my mind, I know she said that because she's jealous and we could let go.

"After that let's go to the cafeteria." said Renji.

"I have an idea." Kuchiki said and were all looking at her. "Do you guys play DDR or Just Dance?"

"That's your idea midget."

"Let me finish strawberry." she glares at me and I smirk.

"It's Girls vs. Boys, it has to be two players, me and Momo will compete for us girls. And if you boys hadn't pick our competition, me and Momo will pick. Whoever loses will treat the winners." She explains.

"Wait! So if you girls win, we boys will treaat? Including me and Shuuhei?" Renji ask and Kuchiki nodded.

"Hey! It should be us against them!" Shuuhei whined.

"Quit yer whining!" Grimmjow barked.

"Sorry but that doesn't work." Momo said as she looks at Toushiro, "I challenge Toushiro."

We gasp, Momo and Toushiro stares at each other and after a few minutes Toushiro sighs. "Fine."

Grimmjow cheers, I look at him. "Don't be too happy, you may be pick." I said to him as he glares at me.

"Don't worry Grimmjow, you can cheer because I'm not gonna pick you." Kuchiki says and Grimmjow jumps up and down. She looks at me, and I think I know what she's about to say. "Care to be Toushiro's partner, strawberry?" _'Thought so..'_ then she said, "Or are you a wuss?" That kinda tick me off.

They gasp and I glare at her. "Fine. And I'm not a wuss you she-devil."

She grins at me and we all made our way to the torture machine namely, the DDR/Just Dance.

* * *

**_So? What do you guys think? Is it ok? If not, I'm sorry.. _**

**_Wait for the next chapter!_**

**_And I'm not sure if I should post my other stories about ichiruki, pls. Review to let me know._**

**_Mizundaztood23 loves ya!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Konichiwa! Gomen for the late update..**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Let's Talk About Dreams**

_*DING DONG*_

_I pressed the doorbell to my friend's house, after a few seconds the door opens and reveals a small girl with a blurry face._

_"You ready to play, Ruki?" I outstretch my hand to her_

_"Yup! Let's go, Ichi!" she takes my hand and we both ran to the gate hand in hand then everything went white._

I open my eyes and look around the room, I sigh. Those dreams again, but they feel like they had happened. I shake my head and swung my legs to get out of bed then head to the bathroom.

Those dreams started when I met her in middle school, is she the small girl?

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

I opened the faucet and put my hands together to gather some water in my palms then splash it over my face.

I look up the mirror at my reflection. That dream again, I close my eyes and think about the boy with the blurry face.

_"You ready to play, Ruki?" He ask as he outstretch his hand._

_"Yup! Let's go, Ichi!" I said as I took his hand._

Why does his name is Kurosaki's-?

My thoughts were interrupted by the knocking of the door, I turned off the faucet then open the door. It reveals a yawning Momo rubbing her right eye, I chuckled. "Stop rubbing your eye." I said.

"Shut up.." She said lazily.

"Hi Toushiro!" I said while waving and pretending he is at our room.

Momo suddenly fix her hair then turn around when she realized I was playing her, she turned back to me and I burst out laughing. "Run while you can, Rukia." She said through gritted teeth and with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

I had a playful grin on my face and said, "Ooooh! I'm so scared." Then run when Momo was about to grab me, "Come here!" She hollers while chasing me. I just stuck out my tongue at her and laugh, we were like children running around. I thought my dreams were occupied by this but, no. It's still at the back of my mind-"Rukia!" _BAM!_

I blink and realized I'm sitting on the floor, "Wha-?" But Shuuhei cuts me off, "Sorry rukes, didn't see you there." Shuuhei said and helps me stand up.

"Rukia, didn't you notice Shuuhei was in front of you?" ask Momo once I got up. I look at them then shake my head, they have a worried look on their faces. I roll my eyes, "You two look ridiculous, I'm fine! I was just..thinking" I said.

"About?" Renji butted in, and I glare at him. "Stuff." I said. "What sort of stuff?" Shuuhei this time. I give them an annoyed look and was about to answer "To get away from Momo." but Yoruichi cuts me off, "Oi, she said she's fine right? C'mon you kids, eat up!." she said and sigh in relief then look at Yoruichi and I nodded at her, she did too.

We all take our seats and eat, while eating my mind went back to yesterday.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Ladies first." Kurosaki said once we got to where Just Dance or DDR. I smirk at him and said, "Ya' nervous, Kurosaki?" __He scoff at me then look away, I chuckled lightly._

_"You ready, Rukia?" Momo ask, I grin then nodded. I feel everyones eyes on us but I ignore it and focus on the screen, Momo picked 'Timber'. "Damn, they're really gonna win." I hear Renji said. Me and Momo exchanged glances with a grin, "I'll carry you this time?" I ask. "Uh huh." was her answer, then we both turn to the screen as the song started._

_We both do the steps perfectly, after the song. _**PERFECT!**

_"Yes! High-five!" Momo and I said in unison. "You both were great!" Inoue exclaims then hugs us both._

_"I-inoue, can you let us go..?" I manage to ask in her, eh hem, chest._

_"Oopsie! Hehehehe.. You girls did really great!" she said after letting us go. I smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Inoue."_

_I turn to Kurosaki and said, "Your turn." I grin at him, he glares at me then huffed. "Shut up.."_

_"Good luck Toushiro..'cuz you need it." I heard Momo said then turn to her, we have grins on our faces. "Don't get too cocky." Kurosaki said as he and Toushiro stands at their position, their back behind us. I grin evilly and took out my phone and press video. I'm impress they can follow but not all, Kurosaki almost trip!_

_"Kurosaki! Keep up!" Toushiro yelled._

_When the song ended, I quickly save the video and put my phone back in my purse. _**GOOD!**

_"It seems that you lose boys, well a deal is a deal." I said._

_"Tch!" Kurosaki muttered._

_"Way the go Kurosaki.." said Grimmjow in a mocking tone._

_"Well, let's gooo!" Momo said and we all started to walk towards the elevator._

_"I would like a strawberry shake." I said then turn to Momo and Inoue. "Mine's watermelon shake." Momo said._

_"No way!" Toushiro said, "You like watermelon?"_

_"Uh huh.. My fave." Momo said._

_"Me too." the two midgets, like I'm not small ;), continue to talk._

_"Um, I like a vanilla plus banana, mango, apple, strawberry syrup shake." Inoue said and well gaped at her._

_"We'll go pick our tables." I said and the boys nodded._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

"Kurosaki!"

I snap out of my thoughts when I heard my name. "What?" I ask. Toushiro just shakes his head then sighs, while Grimmjow snickers. "Thinking of Kuchiki-san again?" Chad ask, I look at him flabbergasted. I look away so they couldn't see the blush that's creeping on my face.

Toushiro sighs, "Since your the last at the table, your doing the dishes." They all walk away, I look at my unfinished breakfast. I sigh in frustration, I finish my breakfast and fix the plates then put them in the sink. While cleaning them, I can't help but let my mind wander to the annoying yet beautiful violet eyed midget, I sigh.

Why does the small girl in my dreams looks and sounds a bit like Kuchiki? I shake my head to let those thoughts go away, but they remained at the back of my head.

After washing the dishes and drying them, I wipe my hands with a cleaning cloth. "I'll be in my room." I said to them, who were at the living room watching something.

Once in my room, I take out my phone before jumping to the bed. I typed a text then send it, after a minute it vibrated.

_From: Rukia Midget Kuchiki_

_Hey yourself.. What do you want strawberry? :3_

I smile at that even though I'm annoyed because of what she called me, and if she sees her contact name on my phone she'll be piss. I got her number yesterday.

_To: Rukia Midget Kuchiki_

_Nothing..just bored..wanna stroll around the building? If you aren't busy..._

**Message Sent**

Gah! I already sent it, I was having second thoughts about it. Damn, why am I nervous anyways? It's not like it's a d-date..right? It's just a friendly stroll, I thought and cringed at the word _'friendly'._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz... _**1 Unread Message**

_'Well, here it goes..' _I thought.

_From: Rukia Midget Kuchiki_

_Sure...but I wanna go and stay to some place quiet.._

Fck! I dunno.. My hear just.. GAHHH!

_To: Rukia Midget Kuchiki_

_How about on the roof?_

What the hell is wrong with me?

_From: Rukia Midget Kuchiki_

_Sounds cool.._

Yes! Oh man, now I'm excited..

_To: Rukia Midget Kuchiki_

_Pick you up at 10?_

I started to sniff myself, what the heck?! I just took a bath!

_From: Rukia Midget Kuchiki_

_Your floor is on top of us, dope... Let's just meet at the roof._

I pouted at that...huh?! What is wrong with me? Can someone call a doctor?

_To: Rukia Midget Kuchiki'_

_kaiii..._

_Later midget... ;P_

I chuckle..

_From: Rukia Midget Kuchiki_

_Alright.._

_Later strawberry.. ;3_

Aww yes! I should freshen up a bit..

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

_~10 minutes later~_

I look at my reflection in the mirror and check my outfit. I wore a black sleeveless blouse with jeans and violet flip flops. We're just gonna go to the roof, so I shouldn't wear anything fancy.

Why am I nervous?

I take my phone and slip it into my pocket then went to the living room.

"Seems somebody also has a date." said Yoruichi at the sofa with Renji and Shuuhei, Momo went out earlier. I glare at her, "Please..I'm just going to the roof where it's quiet." I said, they've been watching like they're in the theaters with the volumes in kingdom come what's worse is that they're watching an action movie.

I slide my card at the slot next to the elevator, "Alright..be careful, kai?" Yoruichi said and you can hear a tinge of worry in her voice.

"KAI!" I said with a salute and a grin then walk towards the elevator, I press the 30 button once inside. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I take it out.

_From: Strawberry(Ichigo)Kurosaki_

_I'm here for five minutes.. where r ya u slow midget?_

I smirk at his contact name, he'll be hella pissed.

_To: Strawberry(Ichigo)Kurosaki_

_I'm on my way.. Be patience, strawberry.._

Why am I nervous again? He's just gonna accompany me, right? Should I ask him about my dreams? If they are dreams.. I think about if I should tell him or not.

_DING!_

I snap out of my thoughts as the doors open, I step out. It looks more like a parking floor than a roof, maybe there's a staircase.

"Hey midget!"

I turn and saw Kurosaki jogging towards me, he wore a red tee with black designs like fire and jeans with black flip flops. When he was a feet away from me I give his left shin a kick.

"Ah! What was that for?" He ask while jumping on his right leg and rubbing his left shin. I cross my arms and muttered, "Serves ya' right.."

"What was that?!" he hollers, and I try to contain my laughter. "I said let's go to the rook." I said and giggled, he looks cute when he's angry...wha-what?! I blush then look away, "Have you found some staircase up to the roof?" I ask while walking.

"Yeah, it's right over there." he was beside me when he said that, we stop as he pointed at a white door at the right. We walk to it, he opened the door for me when we got there. "Thanks." I muttered.

I step up the stairs and stop at another white door, I glance over my shoulder he was waiting for me to open it. "Can't open a door by yourself, midget?" he smirk, I glare at him and scoff. I push the door and it's a bit heavy, I feel a presence beside me and a hand beside my head helping me push the door. When it opened the light blinds me for a second, I blink then gaze the roof top.

I walk forward, it's a bit hot but because of the cool breeze it makes it a bit cold. There's some shade around the roof top and I walk to it, I hear Kurosaki's whistle as I sigh in relief, finally some peace and quiet. I stop at the edge of the roof. "Oi! Be careful you dumb midget, you might fall!" Kurosaki said and I turn to see him jogging towards me.

"Aww! How sweet of you to worry about me." I said then snicker at him, he glares at me then huffs. I sit on the edge and adjust my seat carefully not to fall. Kurosaki sits at my left side, I glance at him and he was looking at me. I raise an eyebrow and he looks away, I think I saw a blush.

I watch the cars and people below then exhale, a comfortable silence engulfs us. I sigh again but this time I think he heard it. "Why do you keep sighing?" he ask.

I glance at him then back to the buildings, "Maybe it's just so peaceful and quiet." I shrug. Silence again, the only sounds are the cars below and the cool breeze that past us. I really wanna talk about the dreams, I sigh inhale then exhale, it's now or never. "Hey, Kurosa-"

"Ichigo." he cuts me off and I look at him confused, he looks at me and said. "You can call me Ichigo."

I blink for three times then sigh a smile, "Then you can Rukia." We stare at each others eyes and we broke our gaze. "So, do you have something to tell?" he ask.

"Yeah.."

What is it?"

I look at him and he is already looking at me, "Um..It's just that.. I have these really weird dreams, but they felt like they have happened before."

"Can you tell me one?"

I nodded, "Someone press the doorbell to my old house and when I open it the boy's face was blurry then I called him Ichig and he-"

He cuts me off, "He called you Ruki?"

_Ichigo's POV_

"How did you know?"

"Because I had that dream before I woke up this morning." I answered her question, she stayed quiet then bit her lip as she looks to her hands. "Do you know what this means?" she ask while looking at my eyes.

_Don't do look into my eyes like that your making me melt, and I wouldn't be able to tell you.. something I wanted to tell you for a long time..._

"Ichigo!" I snap out of my thoughts when she yelled my name. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I kinda got lost in thought." I said while scratching the back of my head.

She nodded, "So, you have any idea what this means?" she ask looking at my eyes again, I gaze back at her. We stare at each others eyes for moment then I sigh and shake my head.

She turn back to viewing the buildings, and a cool breeze brush pass us. "When did you start having those dreams?" she ask, turning to me, breaking the silence.

"Since I met you in middle school, but at that time it was all a blur. Then when I saw you again in college the faces were the only blur..."

She looks at me confuse, maybe about the middle school part. "You don't remember me at middle school?" I ask sadly, her brows furrow then her eyes flicker with something and she snaps her fingers. "I do remember you! You were the one who helped me with those bullies right?" She has a grin on her face.

I grin too, "Yep.. then one month later you disappeared, then the teacher said you and your brother move to Nagoya." I said the last part like a whisper.

She nodded, "Yeah.. I spent the rest of middle school and high school there, then they gave me a scholarship at TAU." she said, then her phone rings and she takes it out from her pocket. "What?"

"Who is it?" I ask, she gestured me to be quiet, and I did.

"Yeah, I'm with someone." Rukia said, I can't quite hear the voice 'cuz it's a bit muffled.

"It's Ichigo." My heart leap when she said my name. She turned to me, "Do you wanna eat lunch at our floor?" Rukia ask.

"No, I'm good. But thanks for the offer." I said waving my hand. She nodded, "You heard that?" she ask to the one at the phone.

I stare at her while she talks to the phone. "Can't I just eat at the cafeteria?" She ask, I hear some kind of cheering, then Rukia blush. "It's not like that!" She hollers.

Rukia groaned, "Fine, fine..Alright! I'll be there, geez! You don't have to say the details." she hung up then slip her phone in her pocket.

"So, who was that?" I ask then she stood up. "It was Yoruichi, she said it's time for lunch." She said and backs away from the edge then dusted herself off, I followed suit.

"You coming down with me?"

"Nah, I'll just stay for a bit."

"Okay.." she said then walk towards the door. "Wait!" I said catching up to her, she was holding the door when she turned to me with a raise eyebrow. "Can I walk you to the elevator?" I ask.

She blinks, "Sure." she said with a nod and smile.

She press the button and waited for the elevator, _DING!_. That was fast, Rukia enters and before the doors closed I put hands to keep them from closing. "Are you nuts?! You almost lost your hand!" Rukia yelled pressing a button to prevent the doors from closing.

_Yeah, I'm nuts. So nuts about you, and you don't even know it. _I thought as I look at her worried face.

I smirk, "Worried about me, midget?" I ask, she glares at me. "I'm gonna let go of this buttong." she threatened, I laugh.

"Hey! I was kidding."

"What do you want?" she ask.

"I wanna ask, what about the dreams?"

She looks at the ground, lost in thought, she looks up at me and said. "Let's talk about it later."

I nodded, "Call me?" I ask. She nodded, "I'll call you."

"See ya' around, Rukia." I said and put my hands at my pockets and take a step back, she let's go of the button. "See you around too, Ichigo." she said just before the doors closed.

I stand there and stare at the elevator doors, then I jump up and down like I have won the lottery. When I got tired I collapse at the floor with a grin that goes ear to ear, we're in first name basis! I stand up and do the macarena, then I run around screaming. "WOOOOOHHOOOOOOO! YEAH! YES!"

I collapse at the floor again, panting heavily but grinning from ear to ear. I sigh in relief then I think about the dreams, did something happened in our past?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Did u enjoy it?_**

**_Please review to let me know... Wait for the other chaps!_**


End file.
